


Intuitive Observation

by Nevanna



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Mind Control, Power Dynamics, Season/Series 01, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Martin is living temporarily in the Archives, Jon is working late, and Elias is hungry.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: The_Magnusquerade





	Intuitive Observation

_ “Restless” _

_ by Martin K. Blackwood _

_ I was ready for the nightmares of  _

_ the things that crawl outside my door, but _

_ when sleep comes now, I can escape  _

_ from the fear that gasps and strains _

_ and runs through me like blood... _

—

Martin curled up in the darkness and waited for his heart to stop hammering.

After three nights, he was sleeping better than he had in weeks. He never thought that he’d be grateful to trade his own soft mattress and familiar-smelling sheets for a musty camp bed surrounded by boxes, but he much preferred the quiet to the tiny, squirming bodies; to the wet and mocking laugh outside his flat; and to the queasy restlessness that had set in after too many tinned meals and bad dreams. He certainly didn’t miss the marrow-deep certainty that he needed to be here, at the Institute, that he wasn’t _serving his purpose_ by shivering on the sofa.

The troubling dreams had followed Martin to his sleeping place in the Archives -- he would have been surprised if they hadn’t -- but the voice beyond the nearest door was one that he recognized: Jon had probably stayed well past the end of the workday to record a statement. Even as he reminded himself that Jon wouldn’t appreciate any interruptions, Martin was hoisting himself from the bed. He needed… no, he _was_ needed, and he didn’t question the movement of his feet.

He opened the door to a narrow crack, and froze.

Jon sat atop his desk, which was not a position that Martin would ever have associated with his boss (at least outside his own fantasies), even before he registered the loosened tie and unbuttoned collar. Elias was leaning forward to tuck his face into the hollow of Jon’s neck, giving Martin a full view of Jon’s half-lidded eyes and parted lips.

The veins in Martin’s own neck throbbed in response, and he went hot and prickly with what might have been shame and might have been desire and what was almost certainly a very familiar jealousy. Should he burst into the room (and _get in the way_ ), stand still (and _wait to be summoned_ ) or return to his bed and hope that none of what he’d seen was real?

Before he could decide, Elias lifted his head, wiped something dark from his lips (Martin’s tongue darted from his own mouth), and called, “Martin, why don’t you join us?”

Martin was nearly sick with embarrassment, but his feet carried him into the office. “Jon, are you okay?” When Jon gave him a dazed nod, Martin found his anger. “What did you do to him?” he snapped at Elias, even though the answer teased at the edges of his memory. He grabbed Jon’s shoulder to… what? Shake him out of his trance? Pull him off the desk and out of the room? “This is… he’s…” _Yours_ . “Your employee. This is _wrong_.”

“Is it?” Elias responded calmly. “Would you think it was wrong if _his_ mouth were on _your_ throat? You’ll have your chance in due time,” he continued over Martin’s spluttering. “For now, you ought to relax and understand that everything is as it should be. Jon is in no immediate danger; he simply knows his place. And so should you.”

Their eyes locked, and Martin’s indignation and tension flowed out and away with his next breath. He and Jon were exactly where they needed to be, and all he had to do was wait for his next command from their master.

“If you’re very good,” Elias continued, “I might give you a chance to serve your purpose this evening. Jon, you’re his immediate superior. What do you think?” His teeth suddenly seemed just a little bit sharper, and his eyes glimmered red. 

Jon studied Martin’s face with an even more familiar frown, but when he pronounced, “Martin’s good,” his voice was soft and distant. In the morning, the fleeting memory of those words, more than anything in Elias’ face, would convince Martin that the whole encounter had been a dream.

He only stopped stammering his thanks as Elias slid one finger under his chin, prompting him to tilt back his head. The last thing he saw as something stung his throat was the alarm that flickered on Jon’s face. It vanished just as quickly, and Martin’s eyes drifted shut.

—

_“Undertow”_

_by Martin K. Blackwood_

_I am warm and weightless,_

_pushed and pulled by_

_the tide of your words, till_

_the piercing jaws,_

_the grasping hands,_

_pull me into the darkness and_

_I watch your wavering face and pretend_

_that somewhere above,_

_you are calling my name._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, once again, to alliedwolves for hand-holding! <3


End file.
